the son of earth and the pit
by A regular demigod
Summary: what if Percy was son of mother earth and the pit? what if chaos was the bad guy? Percy is the son of two powerful being, and chaos is his worst enemy. read and find out what he dose. I don't know the paring yet.
1. Chapter 1

In a plain land, far away from anyone's eye, two being were standing. one which was clearly recognized as a woman, she had long brown hair and brown eyes. she was holding a baby in her arms, the baby was soundly asleep. next to the woman was a tall man, deep back eyes and back hair. the woman was the first to talk. " my love, what are we going to do with our baby." the woman hugged the baby closer to her.

" I don't know, Gaia, chaos is coming," the man responded.

"he's going to be powerful, that's why chaos wants him," Gaia said looking at the baby lovingly.

" you need to hide him, I can hold off chaos for a while," the man said.

" no, you cant do that!" Gaia exclaimed.

" im sorry my love, but its the only way our son can survive," he said, he had a sad look on his face. he felt chaos getting closer, so he took a deep breath an summon his armor. he knew that it was a losing battle, but he had to do this.

Gaea also took a deep breath, she knew there son was very powerful, even if he was only few week old. she kissed the man on the lips, and said " I love you Tartarus." she then started running away trying to get way from the upcoming battle.

A strong felling could be felt, were Tartarus was. Tartarus shifted nervously, He was very strong but nothing compared to chaos. when chaos finally arrived, He smiled evilly and said, "I finally found you, Tartarus. where's Gaia?"

" im never telling you!" Tartarus screamed at him.

" don't need to get mad at me, im just asking you," chaos exclaimed sarcastically.

* * *

n/a alright Cliff hangar... im so evil. review telling me im bad or good. sorry if it short im going to try making the longer, don't judge its my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Tartarus didn't want to talk anymore, so he charged. he swung his arm at chaos, but chaos quickly dodged it. he took a step back and actually pulled out his sword which was a black stygian iron sword with a diamond on the hilt. once he pulled his sword out he charged again this time he tried faking his attacks, but they were parried by chaos. this went on, each trying to gain more territory, but chaos was clearly toying with Tartarus. Tartarus pulled back, he was breathing heavier.

" give up, you know you can't win!" chaos said with a evil smile on his face.

Tartarus didn't say anything, he just grinded his teeth. he knew he was going to lose, but he didn't come to win he just came to give Gaia some time. chaos got bored waiting so he charged at Tartarus. Tartarus parried most of his attacks, but one broke his defenses and cut his sword arm, silver blood started coming from the wound. chaos just kelp on coming onto him, but without his sword arm he couldn't defend himself.

Tartarus tried his best to dodge chaos's attack, but soon chaos got another hit, this one was on his leg. Tartarus was beaten, he couldn't walk or fight. Tartarus just hoped he had given Gaia enough time.

" your going to suffer in your own pit," chaos said. Tartarus knew that if he was killed, like any other primordial, he would go to his own domain and have to stay there until he was fully recovered.

Tartarus didn't get to say his last words, because chaos drove his sword into Tartarus' heart. Tartarus scream in pain as the sword was twisted in his body. his body quickly got teleported into Tartarus domain.

chaos took his sword out of Tartarus and watched him disappear. chaos had an evil smile on his face, worthy of the most cruel person.

"now to find Gaia," chaos said to himself.

* * *

N/A im still trying to make the chapter longer, but its hard. review tell me if im bad, good, ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaia PVO.

* * *

After I left Tartarus. I took off running towards the woods, I couldn't teleport because of the child and if I traveled chaos might know were I am, so I kept on running until I reach a small mountain pretty well hidden in the woods. wen we got there I used a small part of my power to open up a cave, after that I ran into the cave and sat down on the ground, breathing heavily;_ the pregnancy really took a lot from me,_ I thought. I looked down into my son, his eyes were now opened and black iris could be seen. he yawned and looked strait at me.

" don't worry my son, the earth will protect you," I whispered to my son. " your name shall be Percy."

Percy looked up, gave me a toothless grin. I thought of somewhere to put the baby to sleep and idea hit me, I couldn't teleport, but I can still use my powers like I did to make this cave. I was still weak from having a baby, so I needed to use my power wisely. I quickly concentrated on my powers over the earth and the earth followed my commands and created a crib for Percy. I stood up and put Percy in the crib, within a few minutes he was soundly asleep.

Gaia sat down on the floor and started thinking, _what was she going to do?_ chaos is going to catch her sent in a few hours. I need to protect my son at all cost. she took a deep breath, I knew that if I kept on using my powers then something bad was going to happen to her, but she needed to do this; _for the survival of my son._ she needed to put a spell on the cave so no immortal can locate this cave, And that's exactly what she did.

"οι εξουσίες της γης θα κάνει ό, διατάζω," I enchanted. "προστατεύσει αυτό το σπήλαιο με όλες τις δυνάμεις σας."

After I said those words, all my power got drained from me. _how am I so weak?_ I asked myself. it was hard to believe that me a primordial can be so weak. I tried walking to my son, but I got light headed on the way there. I took a deep breath an kept on going. once I got there, I started to lose consciousness, I quickly sent a prayer to Pontus to help my child, I then quickly kissed Percy on top of the head before falling into the world of unconsciousness. The ground quickly sucked Gaia up and took her to her own domain.

* * *

3rd PVO

After a few hours of hearing Gaia's prayers, Pontus arrived at the cave. the spell said that no immortal could see the cave. But wen someone prays for you, you get to see there exact location. He took a deep breath and went inside the cave, inside the cave he saw Percy. Percy was trying to grab his foot and put it in his mouth, but he was failing miserably. once Percy notice Pontus, he stopped trying to eat his foot and stared at him. Pontus could clearly fell the power rolling off the child. _no wonder chaos want him, he could be a real dangerous foe, _Pontus thought. _maybe he will be a better ruler than chaos... _he preceded to pick Percy up.

"I'll train you young one," Pontus said. "you will start training in one year."

* * *

N/A. it was pretty long compared to the other two chapters. if I made a mistake send me a PM, but don't say ' you made a mistake on chapter three'. say ' you made a mistake on, _says exact place were the mistake was_'. review, telling me if you like the story or not.


End file.
